Sweet Sixteen
by Yesm777
Summary: This is a bit of alternate story for "Sweet Sixteen" (Season 2 Episode 12). Mostly Torres and Loker bonding with a taste of Eli whump. One-shot.


_Author's Note: This is something of an alternate bit of story for "Sweet Sixteen" (Season 2, Episode 12). This is mostly Torres and Loker bonding with a taste of Eli whump._

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Sixteen<strong>

Today, Loker decided to whistle. It had been a surprisingly smooth, lucky morning. He'd found an extra twenty bucks in his back pocket and even had time to get coffee. The line was surprisingly short for the early hours of the day, opening up another fifteen minutes to read a few articles he'd been saving.

Today, Eli felt relaxed. So, he would whistle.

He quickly locked his car, walking towards the Lightman Group with a hop in his step. The morning had gone so well, he couldn't imagine anything bogging him down now. Even Lightman's infamous stare down couldn't smother this joy.

Eli's eyes snapped from one passerby to another, catching microexpressions in the faces of strangers. He smiled to himself, realizing that he could never look at a human being the same. He'd always see what most didn't.

He stopped to look down the street for oncoming cars. As he waited for a couple to pass by, Eli patiently watched a man fumbling in his car, flustered and showing obvious signs of anxiety. With a shrug, Eli took another glance down each end of the street and stepped off the curb. He popped another look at the Lightman Group, already halfway across the street.

At least, until something swept him off his feet.

000000000000000

Ria Torres stood in the break room, stirring her cup of coffee in a slow, methodical swirl. She was tired. Normally, this wouldn't bother her. Usually, it was her own fault, being more of a night person as it was. However, last night she'd gone to bed at a reasonable time and got a good few hours of sleep before being woken up by nothing but her body's need to toss and turn. It frustrated her. She'd done everything in her power to get decent rest and was thwarted by an unpredictable shift in her sleep.

Ria closed her eyes as she rested her elbows on the counter. She only had a few more minutes to slack off, assuming Eli would be on time. Maybe she could rest her eyes for a minute. She let out a heavy sigh as her eyelids fluttered closed, the silence enveloping her in a warm weariness. It was certainly a nice reprieve.

Her eyes snapped open at the bang of an explosion, panic jolting through her body as the building shook with a small tremor. Ria choked on a scream as her senses registered the disaster.

Her coffee fell to the floor, splattering across white tile.

An explosion. There'd been an explosion.

Ria gasped sharply. "Loker." she huffed, wrestling her phone from her blazer pocket. Her fear ratcheted, squeezing her lungs angrily as her heart pounded on the walls of her chest. If Loker had been on time…

She dared not think about it, quickly dialing his number and snapping it to her ear.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up…" she panted, pacing frantically in an aimless collection of lines. It rang and rang.

And rang.

And rang.

She let out a heavy sigh as his voicemail ran, his chipper voice announcing his unavailability. With a shaky hand, she shoved the phone back into her pocket, quickly heading out to the main hall. It was deserted at this time of morning, everyone still making their way to work to begin another day.

Ria stretched her stride as far as it would go, setting her eye on the front doors. She walked swiftly, finally breaking into a jog when the doors didn't come fast enough.

She breathed in a lungful of air and pushed her way outside.

Ria was horrified.

Panic ran through the streets, people milling about in terror as others tended to the wounded. A single burning car blazed in the street, blackened in the morning light. Ria's eyes roved over the scene frantically, looking for her coworker.

She paused when she saw his car parked up the street.

With a renewed focus, she stepped forward, glancing at every person she could catch. Ria had to find Loker. She rushed down the stairs, swinging her head back and forth in a desperate effort. There were people everywhere. Sitting, standing, running in panic…She couldn't find him.

Until her gaze fell on a head of brunette waves.

With a harsh gasp, she bolted into the street, falling to her knees beside the sprawled figure on the asphalt. Crimson stained his shirt, splattering across his jaw in a sickening design as more dripped down the side of his face.

"Eli." she huffed, gently shaking his shoulder. He didn't respond, his body soft with unconsciousness. Ria began panting anxiously, checking him over with urgency. She stopped when she pulled his jacket aside.

A piece of shrapnel had lodged itself into his abdomen.

Her breath caught in her chest, the fear suffocating as her gaze followed the growing red in his shirt. With shaking fingers, she pulled out her phone, dialing quickly.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

_000000000000000_

Foster and Lightman peered out the window, tense at the glimpse of panic in the streets. Neither one could properly form any real emotion, too stunned by the moment to react.

Lightman was first to snap back to reality, thinking quickly in the state of emergency. Emily was out there somewhere.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, his thumb poised to speed dial his daughter. However, before he could press anything, the device rang, Ria's name coming up on the screen.

Confused, he answered.

"Lightman." he muttered, glancing at the still shocked Foster.

_"Lightman, it's Loker. He was close to the blast." Ria huffed. "I've already called the paramedics."_

A chill began to sink deep into Cal's bones. "How bad?"

_"Pretty bad?" _she mumbled, the words shaking worriedly. He could tell just by her voice what level of crisis they were facing.

"Where are you?" he demanded, filled with a protective rage.

_"Out front. In the middle of the street."_ she relayed quickly.

"We'll be right out." he growled, swiftly ending the call. He looked to Foster, catching the way her face whispered concern.

"What was that about?" she asked, fear slipping into her body language.

"It's Loker. He's injured." he answered. Without pause, he quickly left the room, making a beeline to the front doors. No doubt, Gillian was just behind him, choking on her own frantic worry.

0000000000000000

"Come on, Loker. Hang in there." Ria breathed, leaning into the pressure on his wound. It was unnatural to have to wrap her blazer around the shrapnel, but it was a necessary evil. She couldn't think about it too long, or the swirl of anxious nausea would creep into her stomach. It didn't help much that Loker had remained unconscious for the entire torturous moment. Ria cursed herself for not checking for a head injury.

She'd hoped an ambulance would come sooner rather than later. However, she knew that there were probably plenty of traffic for officials to sort through before a proper path could be formed.

"Oh, Eli…" sighed a familiar voice.

Ria snapped her head up to see Foster and Lightman only a few feet away, jogging hurriedly to get to them. Foster held a look of agonizing concern, features pinched in sympathetic pain. Lightman, on the other hand, only had slight signs of his bristling protective rage, hiding it well under a forced expression of indifference.

Foster and Lightman knelt on Loker's other side, quickly appraising his condition.

"I think he may have a head injury." Ria blurted, glancing at Loker's still expression. Foster was quick to catch the hint, running her fingers through the dark waves in search for damage. As she pulled her hand away, a bit of red glistened on her fingers.

The three of them glanced at one another, tossing shared concern into the silence between them.

Torres released a sigh of relief when she saw the flashing red lights.

000000000000000

Ria watched Eli's still face as the ambulance bounced and bumped. The paramedics had already inspected Loker's wounds, also checking vitals and examining his breathing. Eli already had a bandage pressed up against the back of his head, attempting to stem the bleeding from his scalp. One paramedic had taken over Ria's former position, using gauze instead of her blazer. For some reason, it was so much worse seeing red on perfect white.

The two paramedics kept very calm, whispering information to one another as they determined the best emergency care for transport. Ria supposed there wasn't much they could do until a surgeon was available.

Foster and Lightman had stayed behind, claiming they had some very important business to attend to. Ria hadn't missed the way they looked at each other, hiding a secret between them. Part of her was angry. If this had something to do with the bomb, she had every right to know. But the other part was too frightened to care. Right now, her main concern was Loker. All hostile confrontations could wait until she knew he would make a full recovery.

"Hey, he's waking up."

Ria looked at the paramedic beside her, noticing the way he gave her a sad smile. He stood as much as he could within the ambulance, gesturing for her to sit in his empty seat.

She slid over, gaze anxiously glued to Loker's pale face. Indeed, his eyes were slipping open, though dull and confused. Quickly, she grabbed his hand, eager to offer support. She'd been given something to wipe the blood off her hands, but crimson still crusted in the bed of her nails.

"Hey, buddy." she greeted softly. His stare shifted to meet hers, a spark of recognition in the glassy orbs. His stubble stood dark against the bloodless skin, adding to his sickly appearance. Ria didn't like it. This was not how it should be.

She blinked back tears as his face pinched painfully. Ria knew he was trying to hold back, determined to be brave in the face of fear.

"Do you remember what happened?" she whispered. The paramedics were careful not to intrude, instead focusing on their own tasks.

Eli let out an unsteady breath, nodding with the minutest of movements. He swallowed heavily, paling substantially as the paramedic readjusted his pressure on the bloody wound. Ria bit back a gasp as Eli's hand squeezed hers, crushing her fingers. Eli jammed his eyes shut, white teeth clenched and exposed.

"Hang in there, Eli." she muttered sorrowfully, fighting to quell the rising anxiety. He growled in agony, his body relaxing a bit as the pain settled into a steady level. Ria wiped at her eyes, relieved to feel his grip loosen in hers.

"Sorry, sir. We're almost there. Just sit tight for a little longer." soothed one of the paramedics, the lines on his face expressing his sympathy. Eli panted as he recovered from the surge through his nerves, eyes drooping wearily. Ria did her best to swallow her emotion, finding it difficult to watch Eli shoulder the anguish on his own.

It was very different to see this side of Loker. She'd witnessed his anger and even a dab of stress, but he was most commonly cheerful, letting the worst of life roll off his back.

Ria had never seen him in pain.

His guise was absent of any joy, doing his best to endure the nightmare as he suffered. There was nothing she could do to help him, no matter how much she wanted to.

Eli had been a comfort that Ria never expected. When accepting a position in the Lightman Group, she hadn't thought it would be so difficult. Lightman had told her she was a natural, so—assumingly—she figured it would be easy. But, instead of easy, Lightman had made her work for her position. He wasn't often impressed and pushed her harder than she could've imagined. Foster was kind, but still stood above her in a supervisory position.

Eli had never made her feel lesser.

All her life, she'd been looked down on. She'd fought for respect and refused to meekly resign to her fate. Eli, by all logical reason, should've treated her with the same prejudice. A smart kid with an MIT degree? She hadn't expected an equal in him. But he had been, never judging her and never talking down to her. As far as he was concerned, she was sharp and highly skilled in her field. Sometimes, he even put her higher than himself.

That's what made Loker special. And that's why she was here, right beside him, holding his hand for as long as he needed it.

It was the least she could do.

000000000000000000

Ria had just sat down with a cup of coffee when Lightman and Foster slipped into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Foster asked, taking a seat beside her.

Ria heaved a heavy sigh, looking at her bosses with anxious glances. "Still in surgery."

"But it looks promising?" Foster prodded, perking up a little.

"Don't know. Wasn't looking too great in the ambulance, but there haven't been any unexpected complications." she replied curtly. "Woke up on the way over. He was in a lot of pain."

Foster's face pinched sympathetically, Lightman carrying his own lines of worry.

"Do you know who did this?" Ria asked, her voice low and dangerous. Foster shifted in her chair while Lightman kept a still posture.

"We have an idea." Lightman responded, glancing over at Foster. There was a moment of silence between the three of them, the low chatter from the nurse's station floating over them.

"You know, normally I'd be pushing for answers." Ria muttered. "But, right now, I could care less."

"I s'pose you've got more important things on your mind." Lightman mumbled, watching Ria carefully. The two of them sat stiffly, regarding each other with a heavy stare.

Torres leaned forward, her expression hard. Right now, she could only think of Loker, breathing through the pain as they raced to the hospital. Somebody had better pay for what they'd done. "Just make sure they get what they deserve." she hissed, settling back into her chair. Lightman offered a sharp nod, his gaze never breaking from hers.

"On it, love."

He stood from his seat, exiting the waiting room with purpose. Foster lingered for a moment, glancing at Torres before eventually moving to follow Lightman.

Ria watched them go with a bitter burn in her chest. The more she thought about it, the more the anger mixed with her distress, pooling together in a dangerous concoction. She didn't know if she should cry or demand blood.

She dropped her head into her hands, taking a deep breath. Tears collected in her eyes, threatening to fall as she blinked them back.

Ria just wanted Eli to be okay.

The wait was agonizing, pulling at her nerves with an almost feral violence. Lightman and Foster's visit had given her very little pause and she had almost nothing to distract her. She began to watch the clock, focusing on the second hand as it ticked away.

A couple hours swung by with no word on Loker's condition. Ria had taken to reading the faces of those who came and went, sometimes including their body language. She began to wonder if hers looked similar: defeated, but hopeful. She wouldn't be surprised.

Growing tired of her game, she dropped her gaze to the floor, slouching as she prepared for another hour of waiting.

"Family of Eli Loker?"

000000000000000000000

The incessant beep of the heart monitor was strangely soothing for her nerves.

Ria snuggled deep into her seat, watching Eli with careful eyes. She'd been beyond relief when the doctors had relayed the surgery's success. It'd been hard to remain upright, her legs wobbling at the good news. He'd make a full recovery, they said. The head injury had been of little concern, being more of a scrape.

A little sleep was all he needed, they said.

Ria sighed, leaning her head against the back of the chair. She was tired now, exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the day. Foster and Lightman still remained fairly secretive, calling only to check on Eli's condition. Ria decided she didn't need to worry about it right now. When Eli was better, they could team up against them. Eli was always better and demanding answers anyway.

Ria smiled to herself at the thought.

She jumped when there was a knock at the door, eyes quickly turning to see who it was.

"How's Loker?" Lightman asked, his gaze trailing over his researcher in lazy concern. Ria didn't answer, instead examining the injuries to her boss's face.

"What happened to you?" she asked, staring at the cut over his nose before trailing over to the bruise on his cheek.

"Nothing to worry about, love." he sighed, pulling up a chair for Foster before grabbing his own. Foster watched Eli with her usual motherly concern, taking a deep breath as she sat down.

"He's going to be fine." Ria announced. "They said he should make a full recovery." Foster smiled at the news, Lightman nodding thoughtfully.

He was going to be fine. For now, that was enough for Ria.

00000000000000000000

Torres puffed her cheeks as she released a large breath. It had been a long night, flipping through crosswords and waiting for Eli to open his eyes. She had never seen herself as a crossword person, but it had been an excellent way to pass the time. Of course, she hardly knew a single clue, feeling very accomplished with any she could manage.

Foster had done her share of nodding off while Lightman had diligently read a book. Hardly any of them moved, committed to sticking to Eli's side in case he woke up. His folks were on the way to see him, but had a long journey ahead.

Not that Ria minded standing in for them.

"We should eat something." Foster suggested wearily. "I'll take a trip down to the cafeteria."

Lightman sighed, marking his place in his book before setting it aside. "I'll come with you. Should probably stretch my legs a bit."

Both of them moved to leave, glancing at Ria as they paused in the doorway.

"We'll be right back." Foster mumbled before the two of them disappeared.

Ria sighed, her eyes wandering back to Loker. He was still asleep, breathing softly in the early hours. With a huff, she returned to her crossword, glaring at three squares with a weighty focus. She must've known this one. It was only three letters after all.

"Poisonous snake." she whispered, frowning as she racked her brain. Nothing came to mind. At least, nothing that worked.

"Asp." came a croak.

Ria's head snapped upwards, a grin breaking widely on her lips as Eli's gaze met hers.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." she chuckled, practically throwing her crossword aside. Eli offered a wheezy laugh of his own.

"And look who's doing crosswords." he replied. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a crossword person."

Ria shrugged. "You and me both."

Eli shifted a little, wincing with the movement. Ria moved to help him, only to be casually swatted away.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." he grumbled, settling back into bed. He heaved a large breath, clasping his hands over his chest. "Did they get the guy?"

Ria smirked. Of course he would ask. "That's what I hear."

Eli frowned, his wild hair adding a comical touch. "Tell me you weren't waiting on me the entire time."

She shrugged, smiling pleasantly. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to solve the world's hardest puzzle.

"You did." he confirmed, sighing heavily. His voice was still a bit scratchy, but it was better than silence. "Come on, Torres. You should've been out there kicking ass with Lightman."

She scoffed, snatching her crossword and pencil. "Like he would've let me on this one." she grumbled. "And a little thanks would be nice." She leaned back in her seat, perusing the clues for an easy one. Silence settled comfortably in the room, blanketing over them. As it drew on, Ria began to wonder if he'd fallen asleep, but she dared not peek.

"Hey." he whispered. She hesitated a bit, finally looking up at him to catch a rare look of sincerity on his face. "Thanks."

Ria didn't respond, slightly confused as to what he was thanking her for.

"Thanks for being there." he muttered.

Ria could feel the telltale burn of emotion on the back of her throat, attempting to gulp it down. She knew what he was referring to. Her hand could still feel the crushing grip of his, tight in the throes of pain.

She smiled, ignoring the bite of tears in her eyes.

"Anytime."


End file.
